power ranger cyber beast
by dfoster
Summary: this story is about when the government is taken over by cyber viruses and the son of a former ranger assembles a group of teens and create cyber suits and megazords to take out the president and its cyber viruses. I want reviews and favs for my story for it is my first story that I wrote.


Power Ranger Cyber Beast

In the year of 3037 where technology ruled and humans barley existed there was a threat to up roar. The president John Maddox got tired of the little humans that the United States had voting against him. He hired a group of unknown hackers to assemble and ramify a cyber virus. The virus could not be deciphered by any regular hacker the only human who could hack the virus was Billy Cranston. He was a former power ranger, we hadn't seen any rangers in centuries. It was like they had fell off the face of the earth. Billy was able to hack the virus but not at the same time because he was deceased. He was killed in 3030 buy poison injection by a psychopathic Doctor. He left behind his journal of all his power ranger missions and hacks to the maximum amount of possible viruses. After his death people raided his mansion no sight of the journal. But back to the story the virus wiped out over twenty two thousand of the fourth five thousand left. It was basically an oligarchy.

The son of Billy who was named James had enough of the destruction and unequal rights so he assembled a group of five teens to help restore and take down Maddox and his techno goons. Since no one had ever seen James he was no threat to Maddox. James was living under his dad's mansion where he had his own mansion and techno lab where he used his dad's smarts to create bikes , bikes that looked liked animals and where cyber based. He also created cyber suits , weapons and Zords that were created after the animals like the viscous shark , stealthy fox , brave black bear , intelligent Phoenix and the multi minded Cerberus. Everything was covered in titanium with reinforced chest or body plates in the Zords and suits case while the weapons and bikes case had different weapons due to the animals. For example the cyber bear ranger's weapon would be a bear claw with titanic claws. The database of these cyber advancements was on a little microchip inside of James computer if anything happened to that computer everything would shutdown and his plan would be disabled.

After that process he started to recruit teens that were in their prime but since virus had wiped out humans mostly their was no school or universities so it was a hard mission he was looking for leadership , intelligence, braveness, confidence and drive. He search for months on months till he found a grip of friends from Crawfordville, Georgia. Their names were Darious Foster , Endeyah McClendon, Mikayla Williams, Senaca McCall and Chris Sanchez. They were a close nit group of friends and family but they had different up brings and similar lessons learned in life. D which most people called Darious was brought up in a house where the responsibility was in him to do everything at home and at school, as a child he was pressured to be the best and wanted the best but him being chunky held him back he dreamed of being a film and music producer wearing all the designer clothes like Gucci and ferragomo like everyone else he knew or seen. His mother lived a hour away in Agusta, Georgia and was a accountant , he barley talked with his father and he had no problem with that. His grandpa who was like his best friend died when he was 11 and he was living with his grandma and uncle. Endeyah who was D's favorite cousin had life a little more easily. Her father was a park ranger and her mom worked with defax she was the most wealthy out of all of them. Her closet was like one of their rooms she had clothes and shoes for days. Spolied and selfish is what you would called her and she still was very intelligent and barley put in the work . Everyone liked her she was tall and about a eight on a scale from one to ten. Mikayla was one of D's best friends who was a girl she was blasian she had long hair and was beautiful she was a cheer leader D had a crush on her since kindergarten but she would never give a chance cause she thought that it would ruin their friendship but E tried to hook them up since that would be a cute couple a basketball player and a cheerleader, but Mikayla was raised in the projects by her mother and stepdad her father left when she was just a little girl she had no father figure till around 2 years ago. She had the type of family that got her everything she wanted if she stayed out of trouble. Sen aka Senaca was kinda troubled he was running the streets at the age of 13 selling weed and living the dreams of D were designer clothes. His mother died when he was a baby and his dad was struggling to provide and working 24/7. Sen lived with his grandparents before all of that before they pasted. The streets was his home and feeding grounds. Chris was a funny and well rounded person he was very active in the community. He group up in a house hold with his Ma and next door was his grandparents, he could do impressions of any and everyone.

James billy's son located every one of those teens down one at a time. The way he got in contact with D was at one of his basketball games after the game D had twenty three points and seven steals he presented his self as a recruiter and gave D his card and told him to meet him at the address on the card on Friday. To contact Endeyah he sent a letter to her presenting to be person giving her a scholarship. When she opened the letter it said I'm offering you a full scholarship if you need information meet me in Friday on the return address. Mikayla was sent a text from her cheer coaches number , Sen was contacted by James as if he was cop and he had to turn his self in and Chris was called in like he had to help a senior citizen.


End file.
